metrofandomcom-20200223-history
Nevins Street (IRT Eastern Parkway Line)
}} Nevins Street is an express station on the IRT Eastern Parkway Line of the New York City Subway. Located at the intersection of Flatbush Avenue, Fulton Street and Nevins Street in , it is served by the and trains (all times), the train (all times except late nights), and the train (rush hours). The station has two island platforms, situated between the express and local tracks in each direction. A fifth track once existed between the two express tracks. Fare control is in an upper mezzanine, with a crossunder via part of an unused lower level platform. Next to this platform is a single unused trackway under the southbound local track. Original plans called for this to be a local station on a three-track line, but before it opened the two outer local tracks were added. This unused trackway was part of several plans for connecting the line to other proposed lines. At its north end, this trackway splits from the southbound local track just south of Hoyt Street–Fulton Mall, and starts heading downgrade. At the curve in the subway from Fulton Street to Flatbush Avenue, the trackway curves under the southbound local track, and is joined by another unused trackway heading north along Flatbush Avenue for a proposed Manhattan Bridge connection (which was later built for the BMT, though this connection may have still been planned when that line was built, as the DeKalb Avenue station was designed to allow for it). After the lower Nevins Street platform, a trackway splits to the east for a subway under Lafayette Avenue; this was later built as part of the IND Fulton Street and Crosstown Lines. Just beyond this split, at Lafayette Avenue, the trackway is cut by the IND line. On the other side, it rises again to merge with the southbound local track in the midst of the complicated switch layout just north of Atlantic Avenue. Between this merge and Atlantic Avenue is another unused trackway, splitting from the local track towards a subway under Fourth Avenue (later built as the BMT Fourth Avenue Line). On the northbound side, the connection provided by the lower level trackway would have been along the northbound local track (which was not in the original plans). The trackway on this side begins by curving from Fourth Avenue under the line. The place it used to rise is covered, as the trackway beyond that point is now used for the northbound local track (built in 1963). Before Nevins Street is a merge from the trackway for the Lafayette Avenue connection; after Nevins Street, at the curve, is a short trackway that splits towards the Manhattan Bridge. Just north of Atlantic Avenue is another unused trackway, merging into the northbound local track from the LIRR Flatbush Avenue terminal. A trackway from the southbound tracks existed until 1911, when the platforms at Atlantic Avenue were lengthened. Until a recent renovation of Nevins Street, the rest of the lower platform was visible from the crossunder, but the temporary wall has been replaced with a tile wall. Access to the unused platform is via a cellar-type door at the north end of each platform, as well as doors from the crossunder. In the station is a "Nevins St." . The mezzanine walls feature a mosaic by Anton von Dalen, installed in 1997 and entitled Work & Nature. The mosaic is 14 inches by 83 feet along both walls of the mezzanine. The work is in the tones of soft blue, green, and , like the original platform mosaics. It features stenciled silhouettes in black of a woman operating a sewing machine, a mother taking care of a child, a man planting a tree, an architect reading a blueprint, a female executive addressing a meeting, and famous musician . All of these characters symbolize, according to the artist, "pride, dignity, and beauty surrounding all work". Bus connections * * * * * External links *nycsubway.org **Brooklyn IRT: Nevins Street **Brooklyn IRT: Map 1, Brooklyn IRT Contract 2 (includes current and former track configurations, and provisions for future connections) *Abandoned Stations — Nevins St lower level